Face the Truth
by Anti-Sora Leonhart
Summary: Sequel to Keyblades and Kunai's  It's been four years since the incident with Kairi and Riku. Sora has moved on with his life. He has a loving girlfriend Yuffie.  But one day he get's a call from Kairi. Asking Sora back to come back to her.


_**Facing the Truth**_

_**"It's hard to believe that it's been two years since I've started living in Radiant Garden's." **_Sora thought to himself as he was walking on his way to meet up with Yuffie for they're date. The only things he had on his mind was Yuffie and the call he had received before he left the house.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Over those four years, Sora and Yuffie had grown a little, not too much but enough to know that it was there. Sora had grown taller by a few inches, had built up his body more, and had a few hairs on his face. But he didn't like having facial hair; he preferred to keep his face clean._

_Yuffie had grown a few inches in height also. Her bosoms had grown bigger too, but not by too much. She was more slender, and to Sora she just kept getting more beautiful by the day._

_Sora was getting ready for his next date for Yuffie. He sat back down on his bed putting his clothes on and began to think. Why would he be half naked sitting on bed thinking. That concept eluded him. But his mind drifted to his and Yuffie's life together. It was all he had wanted in his life. He didn't get used to it right away, but it speedily filled that hole in his heart that Kairi had left._

_Normalcy._

_Albeit, life with Yuffie was far from normal. At least to him it was a normal life. One that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life like._

_"Why hello there mister naked man."_

_Sora looked to see who had said it. It was non-other than the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi. A grin donned on Sora's face. He had caught Yuffie getting out of the shower with nothing but a towel around her. She was looking at him she wanted him to take that towel right off of her and throw her on the bed. That might have been his imagination running but he could have sworn._

_"I see you're half naked on the bed."_

_"And I see you only have a towel wrapped around your body" Sora said with a triumphant smirk on his face. He felt he had won that mini verbal scuffle._

_Yuffie walked over to Sora still draped in that towel. Sora fell over on his elbows to the bed he was sitting on while Yuffie climbed over him. She had that look in her eye that screamed lust. He could tell by that look that she wanted him right now, and he wanted to take her. But for both their sake's he would hold off and resist the urges. He wanted they're first time to be special. She wanted it to be also. But there were those moment's where it would get too out of hand and would almost lead to higher depths. But they had to resist._

_-F-T-T-_

_Yuffie had just finished a make-out session with Sora. She was smiling a small but satisfied smile. She was still on top of Sora. He was in return smiling back. He just loved how spontaneous she was. One of the many reasons why had fallen for this ninja. They both where leaning in for another round of kissing till the phone started to ring. _

_"Ugghh. Just had to ruin the moment huh." She said feeling defeated._

_Sora didn't want it to end on a bad note, so he turned her head and gave her one last kiss before she got up. She went into the bathroom to change into her usual clothes for the day. _

_Sora got up still not wearing a shirt and answered the phone. _

_"Hello?"_

_"Sora?"_

_"Speaking, who is this?"_

_He started to hear sobbing on the other end. _

_"Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked._

_"No, no, I'm alright, it's just..."_

_There was a silent pause for a minute it felt out of place but not unwarranted._

_"It's just that why didn't you come home Sora?" The women asked._

_Then it suddenly clicked to him. The woman he was talking to wasn't just anybody. It was Kairi. He felt old feelings returned that he had long thought he forgotten. Pain, suffering, and the feeling that rose above all others. Rage._

_Sora felt anger burn in his chest. He had wanted to forget about his past. He had wanted to just leave it behind and start a new one with the woman he cherished the most in the entire worlds._

_"What do you want Kairi?" Sora said in an angered tone._

_She didn't answer for a good minute_

_Sora was about to hang up the phone. He didn't want to hear her anymore. The second he moved his arm. The second she talked._

_"Sora... I want you back." She said in a unhesitated wince of nervousness._

_This was the final straw for Sora he couldn't take it anymore._

_"YOU WANT ME BACK! YOU CAN'T GET WHAT YOU NEVER HAD!" He yelled. He was about to slam the phone until the one phrase she she said that just broke him on the inside. _

_"Didn't you promise to be with me forever?" She said kind of broken. _

_Sora stopped his body from doing what was going to do. His body just stop reacting to what his mind was telling his body. He completely shut done. _

_Yuffie was in the bathroom listening to the whole thing she was happy that Sora didn't want anything to do with Kairi anymore. He wanted his life to be with her now. In the midst of her thought's she heard nothing coming from her door. She walked out to check on Sora. She couldn't believe what she saw._

_Sora was sprawled on the bed, his devoid of any emotion. Like something that Kairi had said that had broken Sora completely and almost utterly._

_"Sora?" She asked._

_"..." He said nothing in return. He just sat up and looked up at her, they were staring at each other for a good minutes. Yuffie couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. She turned her back on him she couldn't take it anymore and at that moment he gained his life in those eyes again. _

_"Yuffie? What wrong?" Sora asked confused to what was wrong with his Yuffie._

_Yuffie noticed the return of emotion in Sora's voice again. She turned back around to find Sora with those deep bright blue eyes of his full of emotion, the ones she fell in love with. She ran and jumped on Sora tackling him down to the bed._

_"I thought I lost Sora!" Yuffie yelled._

_"Lost me? To what? I'm not dead." Sora said still confused as to what Yuffie was saying. _

_"It doesn't matter know Sora, as long as you are the way you are know that's all that matters." She said with tears forming at her eye lids. _

_Sora was still confused at what she was talking about, but decided in his head not to bother her about it and let his Yuffie be happy._

_She didn't care of he was confused or not. As long as She had her Sora back. Everthing was fine._

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sora was still walking down that grval road that he became used to seeing. He was walking for another two minutes till he noticed a girl with black hair waving at him. She was in front of a resturant. Sora just kept walking ahead meeting his girlfriend for they're date. He reached in his pocket to see if the little velvet box he bought for her was still there. Not looking in the box he opened it while still in his pocket to feel if the item inside the box was still there.

"Yep! Still there." He said. plastering a grin on his face.

"What are you talking about Sora?" Yuffie asked.

Not wanting to spoil the surprise he she just shrugged and said it was nothing.

She didn't want to think twice about it she was just wanted go inside the resturant with Sora.

One thing was on Sora's mind at the time.

_**Make tomorrow be wonderful too?**_

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Hey guys hope you liked the sequel to "Keyblades and Kunai's", "Face the Truth" This story I had wanted to do for a while. Hope you liked the story I worked hard on it considering what was happining in my life. I didn't feel as though I could continue doing this Story glad I stuck through with it.**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
